Sin
by to-love-is-to-lie
Summary: ...Well, all you've done is stalk me for seven days and then nearly kill me... Pride." "If i'm a sin, you're a sin. Lust." I just couldnt get enough of him. --- OCx......?


"You promised

"_You promised." And it was true, he did. _

It was really an accident, I didn't suspect a thing, I wasn't waiting for him or anything. It was just pure coincidence. One of life's little annoying mysteries, the ones that everybody secretly wishes for, but when they get it they wish it had never happened. The first time I saw him I couldn't _not_ go to him, I didn't know who he was until it was too late, and my mum always said that in a tough situation I could talk myself out of everything and anything. Maybe she was right.

"Hello?" I had walked up and dropped my basket by the tree, looking up into it's branches. "Are you stuck?"

He looked down, he seemed sort of surprised in an annoyed way, I smiled at him. I didn't have my glasses, I couldn't see who he was. So what else do I do but climb the tree.

I was a bit out a breath by the time I reached where I thought he would be, I hauled myself up onto the branch where he was sitting and looked around. "What?!" I scowled. Either he'd run off or I'd been imagining things. Sighing, I shake my head and climb back down, I had scratches on my legs since I'd been wearing shorts, it was probably only seven, but it was getting dark, I glance back up at the tree, frown and then walk back to the house.

"_This shouldn't be happening." He was pacing on the ground, occasionally stopping to hiss something or punch more holes in the 90 year old tree's. _

_"You worry too much." I say, yawning. _

_"You shouldn't be _alive_." He tells me angrily. "You know too much." _

_"You should be in school." I lie back down with my arms behind my head. "You're far too young." _

_"I'm a wanted man." _

_"Of course you are." I coo patronizingly. He stops and grinds his teeth, staring at me with pure vicious anger, I smile back sweetly. "I want you here." _

The next time I came back, I had my glasses on, my wispy kinda thin brown hair in a messy bun, and the same singlet and shorts on, I climbed the tree again. All through the week, when I hadn't been here, I'd been obsessing over who the boy had been. I was curious, too curious.

I was more clumsy climbing then I had been last time, and cut my arm and scratched my stomach. But I got higher then before this time, and looked around for the boy in the black coat.

"_You know this is dangerous." _

_"Too dangerous." _

_"So we agree?"  
"What? That this is dangerous?" I kiss him and ran my hands along his back._

_"No, that this should end." _

_"It probably should." I say absent mindedly. _

_"…But it won't, will it?" he sighed, aggravated. _

_I smile at him. "So we agree?" _

I had come back another four times before I saw him again, I could make it right to the top of the pine now, it was high. So high I didn't look down because I knew I'd be dizzy. I stood on a dangerously thin branch, looking at the sunset and feeling frustrated that I'd seem to never find the boy again. But then I felt an arm around my waist and a hand around my mouth, he whispered.

"Why do you come here?"

I knew why he had held me, I immediately let go of the tree and screamed. My noise was muffled by his hand and I was caught by his arm, I turned rapidly and stared wide-eyed into red and black.

"Who are you?" I whispered, my breathing was fast, he still held me, I smiled slightly. But really, I was terrified.

"Who are _you_?" he asked, and his mouth twitched.

I grinned. Something inside me liked this kind of scared. "I don't know, you?"

"You've come here every day for a week."

"_You_'ve come here everyday for a week." I tell him.

He grinned slightly. "You've climbed this tree everyday for a week."

"You haven't."

"You noticed?"

"I try."

He let go of my waist and I hesitantly gripped the tree branch above me again, I knew his face, but I couldn't figure out from where.

"Where were you?"

"You already know, I thought."

I sigh. "Why were you?"

He smiled slightly again. "Wondering."

"I was too, wandering."

"Really?"

"Really." I grin at him.

"You're not a ninja?" he asked.

I shake my head. "I debate. Not exactly ninja material."

"I'd think exactly ninja material."

"Strange, all my sensei's didn't think so."

"Well they were obviously jealous."

"I like to think so." We were talking fast, one sentence began very quickly after the other, I'd forgotten how high up we were and was more concerned over how close we were.

I was tall for my age, which I was suddenly glad of because it evened the playing field a bit, at least I didn't have to look up to talk to him. "So, you haven't told me your name." I state.

"I haven't."

"Well then, I'll just call you… what should I call you?"

"Whatever you want."

"Well, so far all you've done is stalk me for seven days and then nearly kill me." I pause and then grin. "Pride."

"You haven't told me who you are either."

"Who do you want me to be?"

"I'm a sin, you're a sin. Lust."

"Well, Pride, I've got to go. It's nearly dark." I smile. "Nice meeting you."

I had glanced down to see how far up I really was, and when I looked back he was gone, I smiled, I knew he was there. "Goodbye!" and I climbed down, in a far better mood then when I'd come up.

"_I never thought this would happen." He said slowly. _

_I nod, staring out into the sunset. "Well, I thought it would. I just, y'know, had this weird feeling I'd kinda come out of it alive." _

_"I didn't." _

_"Great." _

I saw him the next day, he was waiting for me back in the tree. Well, not exactly waiting for me, but making me wait for him.

I'd been sitting there for about half and hour before I caught on to his stupid trick, I stood up bracing myself against the side of the tree. "Seriously, how un-gentlemanly can you be?" I said to the empty forest.

"I didn't really get the impression you liked the gentlemanly type." I was more expecting it this time, so I managed to hang onto the tree when my body immediately wanted to throw myself off it in surprise.

"I didn't get the impression you would care enough to notice." I tease, turning and leaning on the branch to my right, which was around waist-height, low enough for me not to be scared I'd slip. "So how have you been, Pride?"

"Curious, Lust?"

"Very."

"Well, I sat here for most of the night, went back to where I was supposed to be, did what I was suppose to do and came back." He paused. "And you?"

I grinned. "Same here, really."

"I feel cheated, I tell you all about my day and I hear nothing."

"Well, I didn't sit here for most of the night, went back to where I was supposed to be, and did what I was supposed to do, and then came back."

"Hm, interesting."

"Wasn't really."

"So what were you supposed to do?"

"Dishes."

"It's a hard life."

"It is." I said, nodding mock-sympathetically. The corned of his mouth twitched up slightly, I laughed. "And if you think dishes are hard, you should see my Geometry homework."

"Really?"

"Really." I tell him seriously. "And they tell me Ninja's don't have to worry about Math."

"Ninja's have to worry about staying alive."

"Yeah, _math_."

He sighed. "It's different."

"You obviously haven't met my math sensei."

"You obviously haven't had your life threatened."

"Are you threatening my life, sir?"

"I do believe I am," He was grinning, but something inside me told me he was dead serious. My heart was beating faster but I kept a calm face. If he wanted to kill me, he could have already. I was only scared because I should have been scared, not because he scared me. If that makes any sense.

"Well, does that mean I'm a ninja now?"

He smirked. "Not yet."

"Well, one step closer, I guess." And I took a step closer.

"To what?"

"My life threatener." I smirk back.

"And that's smart, why?"

"Well, it would be the last thing he'd expect, wouldn't it?"

His smirk widened. "Doubt it's the last thing he'd want, though." He stepped a little closer.

"Well then it's just about good for everyone involved then, isn't it?" And I closed the gap.

"I'd say so." And he kissed me, it wasn't romantic, just another way to tease and talk, except putting tongues to a better use then forming words.

I break apart and wink at him. "It's getting dark."

"And you're about to fall off this tree." Damnit. He'd caught me.

"I think you're delirious with amazement."

"You just keep telling yourself that."

"I think I will." And I kissed him quickly, and then lingered less then a centimeter away from his lips, before smiling and swinging down onto a lower branch.

"_How?" he croaked. _

_I lay on my side on the grass, my loose singlet exposing my hip and I toyed with a leaf on the ground idly. "I don't know, I mean, I am adorable." _

_"You're obnoxious." _

_I bat my eyelashes at him. "I do try." _

_"I don't fall in love." _

_"Either do I." _

_"Then what is this?" _

_"I don't know, what do the kids call it these days? Two people with head cases who manage to screw up their lives." _

_"That'll do." And he leant down to cover my mouth with his. _

_I laugh. "Yeah, it will." _

Two weeks later I came back to the spot- again. Not for the first time since I kissed him, I'd been back almost everyday since then. He had been too. Now he didn't even bother staying in the tree, I smiled at him and sat on a log a few meters away, he turned to face me and I gasped inwardly, he had a long series of bruises running down his face.

"Pride." I said, starting our evenings the way I always did.

He smirked. "Yes?"

"How's your day been?" He came closer confidently. I smiled up at him, looking through my eyelashes.

"Interesting."

"I kind of expected that."

"You should always expect that."

I shook my head sadly. "You'd think I'd learn sometime."

"I've learnt not to think when you're around."

"Pity you still do." I said, smirking at him and recalling the nights before that we'd nearly taken it too far.

"Thank god I still do."

"You just like playing hard to get." I tease.

He knelt down beside me. "You caught me."

"I always do." And I kissed him

_"I love you." I told him one night. _

_"I thought you didn't fall in love." He smirked. _

_"I've found that with assholes like you around its pretty hard not too." _

_He chuckled and kissed me, I clung to him and pressed my mouth to his with all the force I had. "I'd imagine so." _

_"Obviously _you_ would." I kissed him between words, and then fled back to my house. _

Days past quickly, occasionally he'd get angry and more often then occasionally I'd get angry and we wouldn't see each other for a day or two, but then on the third day we'd both be back and all over each other.

"You know," I said, I sat on his lap, pressed against his wonderful shirtlessness. "You'd think I'd know your name by now."

"You'd think I'd care about knowing yours." He was kissing up from the nape of my neck to my ear and I couldn't think straight.

"But you don't." I said it quickly because I didn't want him to hear me gasp. He loved that too much.

"No, I don't."

"So can I know yours?"

"Why?"

"Well… Just curiosity."

"Pride."

"No, you're real one."

"That ones just as real as all the others."

I sigh. "Fair enough, what's the one you're most called then?"

"Asshole."

"You're a bastard, know that?" I snap at him.

He chuckles. "That's another."

_Our breath came quick. He carried me through the tree's at a pace no normal human being could ever match, unfortunately I had a feeling it was no normal human being after us. _

_"Hate to say I told you so." _

_"Hate to tell you I don't care what you say." I leaned in close to his ear. "I regret nothing, I'd rather die then lose this." _

_"Yeah, and we're _both_ going to die now." _

_"It's not so bad, I guess." _

_"Why?" _

_"Well, hell might not be so awful, the bible is obviously a bit bias." _

_"Who says we're going to hell?" _

_"Hey, we've sinned. You're much too prideful and I do believe I've committed lust." _

_"Oh, you're funny." _

"You know one day we're both going to be killed for this."

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm not supposed to be in any relationships. Especially with a girl from Konoha, who isn't even a ninja."

I smile at him. "I love you with your shirt off." And kiss him.

"I wish you'd care a bit more."

"I do." I say, kissing his collarbone. "Lots and lots and lots. Just not about what you want me too."

He glared, but didn't push me away. "I can tell."

"Maybe you should run away." I pause, then re-phrase. "_We_ should run away."

He laughed bitterly. "They'd find me, you underestimate these people."

"You underestimate yourself."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you're right," I kiss his neck. "You don't. I really wish you would." He almost laughs and I grin at him. "Just forget about everyone else, nobody'll find out, I can feel dangerously scandalous and you can keep not underestimating yourself."

"You never had good plans."

"And yet, everybody loves them."

"Until they fall through and everyone involved gets brutally murdered." He looked pointedly at me.

"I admit, that was a close call, but they didn't see us."

"Too close." He said whispered.

"I can go closer."

He smirked. "Really?"

I move closer to him. "Really."

"Promise me something."

"Ask away."

"Don't ever do something that stupid ever again."

"Only if you do too."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"_You did too." He whispered. _

_I sigh "I know, maybe we just both suck at promises." _

**Maybe this doesn't make as much sense as it did in my head, but I think you guys can interpret it how you want. LOVE YOU. LOTS. :D :D **


End file.
